After the escape from Erudite
by Lolataz
Summary: This is a one-shot after Tris and Tobias escape Erudite and they are back in his fathers house in Abnegation. Please R&R! My first Fanfic ever!


_**A/N: Sooo this is my first ever Fanfic and I'm super excited! I haven't written anything since High School and have refused to in the past 10 years so forgive me if it sucks but at least I tried! I love Divergent and while I was reading Insurgent I had an idea. This also happens to be one of my favorite parts of the book. (SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVEN'T READ INSURGENT) Right after they escape Erudite and go to Tobias's father's home in Abnegation when he and Tris are in his room and they are washing each other's feet and hands in the connecting bathroom, so I decided to tweak it just a little bit ;) . There's a short passage in the book that I incorporated into the story because to me it still fit together with what I wrote. Enjoy (hopefully) and please R&R.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Neither Divergent nor Insurgent are mine nor are any of the characters or anything else written by Veronica Roth. But I will say this I love you Veronica Roth for making such wonderful books! *yelling in the background* "get on with it!" ME: ok ok so here's the story BYE!**_

Tobias turns to me and says "Tris I can go get some extra clothes so you can take a bath"

I look up at him and say "Tobias I don't know if I…"

"Tris I know you're tired but I'll help you…" His voice trails off as the end of what he just said clicks in his head but he quickly recovers "Tris let me take care of you"

I don't know what to say to that. I look at his face he still has my feet in his lap but he's looking at me expectantly. After everything we've been through I still feel reluctant, that's an incredibly intimate thing to do with someone. He's still looking at me and suddenly looks embarrassed looks down and continues dabbing at one of the cuts he's already cleaned.

"Tobias..."

He looks up at me again my voice is barely a whisper "that would be wonderful thank you"

Tobias gives me a small smile and kisses my forehead while gently placing my feet down. He steps out of the room and is back with a couple of grey t-shirts and sleep pants.

Tobias's old Abnegation clothes.

He empty's the old gray water from the tub and refills it with warm water. I can feel my heart accelerating already. Tobias then proceeds to take off his shirt and pants but leaves on his shorts. He looks at me as if not knowing what to do next and asks "Would you like some help with your shirt?"

I can feel the blood drain from my face and my heart beating like it wants to come out of my chest. I look at my feet as he reaches for the hem of my shirt slowly he pulls it up careful to take out one arm and then over my head and very slowly over my injured shoulder. I turn my shoulder towards him

"Does it look bad?" I say I feel his fingertips on my now bare waist as he takes a closer look

"It's still red and a little swollen but not too bad we can have someone look at it tomorrow"

I nod and start to slip off the pants I was wearing. Tobias turns away and busies himself with looking through the cabinets for shampoo and conditioner. I'm grateful for the brief reprieve and quickly take off my underwear and bra off. As I start to step into the tub Tobias turns back to me and grabs my elbow to steady me once I'm in he places the soap next to the tub. He steps into the tub behind me as I sit and takes a cup to pour water on my back I lift my head towards him closing my eyes so he can pour water on my face, I'm hugging my knees while he continues to pour water over me.

"Stand up for a minute" He says.

He lathers the soap in his hands and starts at my shoulders careful not to touch my injury and lathers up my back. I can feel the heat radiating from his body as he steps closer and cleans my arms and sides. I try to swallow the lump that is starting to form in my throat. He softly kisses my neck and says

"Tris relax your safe". He lathers up my stomach and lightly skims my breasts I feel him smile against my neck as he whispers "breathe", I blush I didn't realize I was holding my breathe.

I look up at him, and he looks into my eyes. I can see the adoration in his eyes. He gives me a shy smile and I can't help but beam back at him. He puts his finger under my chin to angle me towards him and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. He moves toward the end of the tub and sits on the edge. "Sit and lean your head back so I can wash your hair" I sit back and place my head on his lap. The water is still warm and I can feel my muscles relax. He takes the cup and pours the warm water on my head. He repeats the process and I close my eyes. He proceeds to pour shampoo on my head and lathers my hair. His fingers gently massage my scalp and I let a contented sigh escape my lips... "Tris...Tris..." My eyes flutter open at some point I must have fallen asleep and Tobias is siting with me in the water my head on his shoulder his arms around my waist. He kisses my hair "Let's go to bed" he says. I sit forward and look at my hands they're pruned and wrinkled from siting in the water for so long. Tobias gets up to get towels. He dry's himself and wraps the towel around his waist and holds another towel up for me to get into. As I stand up and walk into his arms, he wraps the towel around me and holds me. I can feel his heartbeat against his chest as he buries his face into my neck. I suddenly start to shiver and a million thoughts start going through my mind.

"_I don't..." I sound like I am being strangled "My family is all dead or traitors, how can I ..." I am not making any sense. The sobs take over my body, my mind everything._

He takes his hand under my chin and tilts my face to his

_"I'll be your family now"_

I can hear the sincerity in his voice,

"I love you" I say.

I've said it to him before but he was too far gone to hear it.

_I don't know why I didn't say it when he could hear it. Maybe I was afraid to trust him with something so personal as my devotion. But now I think the scary thing was not saying it before it was almost too late. Not saying it before it was too late for me. I am his, and he is mine, and it has been that way all along"_

He stares at me and then frowns. "Can you say that again?"

"I love you Tobias"

He smiles at me and kisses my neck my collarbone my cheek and then softly on my lips.

"I love you too Tris." He grabs the clothes he brought in and hands me the pants and shirt. He quickly reaches for his as his towel falls and so does his soaked shorts giving me full view of his rear. I giggle a bit. "Hey, nice butt Four" he slides the dry pants on and looks back at me with a shy smile. "I could say the same to you" he arches his eyebrows comically and I can feel myself blush. He walks over to me and says "you're so beautiful when you blush" I can feel myself blush even more, my face is getting warm.

"Do you need help with your shirt? You could always leave it off you know, I won't mind"

He's attempting to lighten the mood... I think I'll play along.

"Why Four that's very generous of you I think I won't put anything back on" I suddenly feel very bold, Dauntless, and walk out of the bathroom to his room. I drop my towel and climb into the bed but pull the covers over my chest. When I look at the doorway there's a very shocked Tobias standing in it. "Well are you going to stand there or are you coming."

He walks forward slowly and lifts the covers to his side. He lies down on his side facing me. Why the hell did I just do that! All of the sudden, I'm not feeling very brave. He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me in closer. He puts his head on my uninjured shoulder and buries his face into my neck. I lift my hand to play with his hair. I can feel his hand caressing my side. I feel myself relax again. I could stay like this forever. I can feel Tobias kissing my neck again and my collarbone his hand traces the 3 ravens above my chest. Tobias looks into my eyes. We're breathing the same air,he kisses me but now the kisses are more urgent and more desperate I feel his hand on the small of my back. He grabs my waist and shifts me on top of him. His hands rub up and down my back giving me goose bumps on my arm. I sit up slowly and look at his face my hands on his bare chest. I can hardly believe he's mine. I run my fingers on his sternum his skin flinches where I touch him "Tris..." he puts both hands on my waist "I don't know what I'd do without you" his breath hitches " I need you" he says.

"Tobias I need you too and I love you" I say

He caress's my cheek I can see the tears threating to fall from his eyes and one escapes from my own. He sits up and kisses me our tongues are no longer fighting for dominance instead they caress each other. Tobias trails kisses along my jaw lightly biting; he reaches my earlobe and bites the soft flesh causing me to jump. He places one hand on the small of my back and another on my rear to bring me closer to him. He then starts to kiss and lick the sensitive skin on my neck causing me to throw my head back to give him better access. My breathing quickens and my heart is accelerating and I let out a small moan when he reaches my collarbone. He holds my rear squeezing and caressing and pulling me as close as possible. I sit up straighter and feel his hand cupping my breast he puts it in his mouth and starts to suck and lick on my now hard nipple while his other hand is still caressing my rear. My hands are holding on to his biceps and I can feel an ache low in my belly wanting, needing more. He turns slowly careful not to drop me on my injured shoulder. He lays me on the bed and continues trailing kisses down my sternum my hands are clawing at his shoulders as he goes lower, making circles with his tongue around my belly button. He reaches for my hand and laces his finger with mine and continues to go lower still another moan passes my lips as he nips one hip and then the other. He lets go of my hands and puts his hands on my hips. I'm getting more nervous as I realize where he's heading. I bring one knee up and he begins to kiss the inside of my thigh. I feel his hand leave my hip and trail further down till he is there. He slowly places one finger in and I can tell I'm already wet from how easily he slides in. I can feel him smiling against my skin still kissing my thighs and then lightly biting me. I can't take the slow assault anymore and bring my pelvis up to meet his hand desperate for release. Sensing my impatience he takes his fingers out of me and before I can groan my displeasure he replaces his hand with his tongue and I'm instantly arching my back off the bed in surprise. He places his hand on my stomach and continues licking me. I feel his tongues making circular motions as he takes his other hand to caress my legs I feel my legs opening wider as the sensation intensifies and suddenly I feel my release in waves and I moan loudly. I've never felt so much pleasure. He starts kissing my thighs again and my body flinches everywhere he touches. The feeling is more intense now. He kisses my belly and comes closer to my face. I can feel his erection against my leg and I shudder. I take my hands up and caress his face. He takes one of my hands and kisses my palm and places my hand over his heart. I can feel his heartbeat and he smiles at me. I love him so much he so handsome, smart and he adores me. I can see it in his eyes. I grab the hem of his pants and start to pull them as down as I can reach. He kicks off his pants and positions himself above me. We touch foreheads and he looks at me "Tobias… please I want this" I say. He closes his eyes and nods I lift my head and kiss his lips tangling my fingers in his hair and wrapping my legs around his waist. He slowly enters me and looks into my eyes; he pulls out and slowly enters me again. I can hear the groan coming for his chest and I grab his head tighter kissing him and gently biting his lower lip, making him groan again. Suddenly we are moving together and I feel the sensation again the faster we go the higher I feel myself climbing "ohh…" I moan and he starts slamming into me. I'm all sensation and cannot form a coherent thought. Tobias puts his mouth on my breast and I feel myself shudder, the waves of pleasure course through me more intense than before. I feel myself squeeze him inside of me and he lets out a very primal moan as I feel him realease inside of me. He holds himself above me and with one arm he pulls me up to his chest and sits up. I'm still straddling him and he hasn't pulled out. My body is still shacking with the aftershocks of my orgasm. I feel Tobias chest shudder against mine. My arms are wrapped around his neck and his are around my waist. After a moment he slowly pulls out of me our foreheads touching our breathing slowing down. I open my eyes not realizing they were closed and see his beautiful blue eyes staring back. A shy smile forming on his lips "Are you ready to sleep Tris?" Tobias asks. "Why yes Tobias, I'm suddenly very tired and I have no idea why!" We both laugh; it feels good to laugh again.

"Can we stay like this?" I ask

Tobias starts to prop pillows up behind him and lies back taking me with him. He throws the blanket over us and I lay on his chest. Its times like this I'm glad I'm small.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" I say

I feel myself drifting off as I feel hand making small circles on my back.

_**A/N: Soooo… what do you think! It took me forever to finally upload this not sure what I was waiting for. This is only their second time doing the deed assuming they did it right before she went to Erudite. I was trying to make it somewhat low key and still innocent even though what they are doing is far from innocent. I just didn't want to make them instant porn stars when in reality they are inexperienced and still technically kids. I hope you liked it and thank you in advanced for your reviews. I've also been toying around with the idea of making this in Tobias POV. So I might just add a chapter. **_

_**~Lolataz**_


End file.
